


Obvious Really

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Family, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Batfamily members found out about Bruce and Dick’s relationship. BruDick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=St00pz).



 

Dick sat comfortably on the sofa, spread out and reading a book. It was quiet in the Manor; Bruce was at work, Damian had been forced to go to school so he was there, as was Tim, Alfred was busy cleaning elsewhere. So silent.

It was a bit boring in actuality.

The front door opened and closed. Dick shot up, running to see who it was.

“Timmy!” he called, running to his little brother and hugging him.

“Dick!” Tim hugged him back, sounding surprised at him being there.

Dick pulled back with a smile. “You don’t have to sound so shocked,” he laughed, “I _do_ visit occasionally.”

“More so recently,” Dick inclined his head, that was true enough. “I’m just surprised you’re here. Nobody was going to be in the house today except Alfred.”

“Yup, I’ve been all alone. You upset I’m here?” he teased Tim. “Were you planning some kind of hardcore party for the thirty minutes you’ll be alone before Damian comes home?”

Tim sighed. “Yes, I planned to bring all of the football players here with a keg to trash the Manor for half an hour.”

“I _knew_ it.” Dick wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulder. “I knew you had a bit of rebel in there deep, _deep_ down.”

Shaking his head Tim pulled away. “I’m going upstairs to change. Who are you here visiting anyway?”

Dick pouted. “Can’t I visit everyone?” Tim gave him a _look_. “I’m waiting for Bruce.”

“Why?”

Dick poked Tim in the forehead. “What are you, the question police? I have things I talk to Bruce about.”

Shrugging Tim went up to his room to change, leaving Dick alone in the entryway. Not too soon afterwards the door opened again, it was too early for Damian to be back from school. Looking over at the door Dick grinned.

“Bruce!”

The older man was taken aback when he got an armful of acrobat. Dick smiled up at him, moving in and kissing him softly. Bruce pulled away checking around himself.

“Dick,” he hissed.

“Calm down,” Dick laughed, “Tim’s up in his room. We won’t be found.”

Bruce checked again before kissing Dick himself. Then he stepped away, looking a bit worse for the wear.

“Is something wrong?” Dick asked.

“Luthor is making another try at getting at Wayne Tech.”

Dick nodded. “When isn’t he?”

Bruce gave him a bemused look. “True enough. He is being annoyingly persistent.” Dick smiled at him still. “You’re going to say something sentimental aren’t you?” A nod. “Can you say it later, I want to get changed first.” Dick nodded again. Bruce kissed him softly before leaving.

Dick sat on the steps.

Before either of the other Wayne’s came back downstairs Damian and Alfred appeared, he didn’t know when Alfred went out to get Damian but they were here. Damian tried to walk passed Dick but the older grabbed his arm, pulling the boy down so he give him a brief hug.

“Hey, Little D,” he greeted. Damian looked about ready to attack him but instead huffed and went upstairs to get out of his school uniform. “Wayne boys really do like changing when they get home.”

Alfred had a small smile on his face. “That is true enough, I believe two other young boys used to do the same thing.”

“Ah, but we never had the Wayne name,” Dick pointed out.

“I believe that is only a matter of time,” Alfred said.

“What do you mean?”

Alfred just left, walking away from him.

“Alfred?”

Dick blinked after the butler. Trying to ignore the confusion at the statement he went into Bruce’s study, lounging on a chair there. Bruce would come in eventually. It took a bit longer than Dick had thought but Bruce entered not at all surprised to see him there.

“Apparently you’ve been waiting for me all day,” Bruce said as he walked around his desk, picking up some papers to look over. He always seemed to have ones to go through. Dick wondered if those were just for distraction or if they were actually important.

“I had a slow day,” Dick said with a teasing smile. “Roy and Wally cancelled on me.”

Bruce’s eye twitched slightly.

Before they could say anything else there was a knock on the door and Tim came in. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked.

“No, I was just telling Bruce that I was ditched by Roy and Wally today,” Dick said. Another twitch from Bruce. This was too much fun.

Tim raised an eyebrow at them. “Okay,” he said slowly.

“What is it, Tim?” Bruce asked.

“I just heard from Conner, Lex Luthor is having an sudden press conference in ten minutes,” he said, “I thought you might want to know.”

Bruce nodded and got up. “I need to make some calls.”

Dick watched him go. Well, that was the end of that fun.

“You shouldn’t tease him so much,” Tim said, still at the door. “Jealousy wouldn’t sit well with him.”

“Jealousy?” Dick asked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Timmy.” Getting up, he walked passed Tim. Where was Damian when you needed him?

“Of course you don’t,” Tim sighed.

Dick didn’t speak. He loved his little brother dearly but Bruce had been very firm on not letting anyone know about their relationship unless they figure it out and confront them about it. It was a cross between it being none of their business, fear of what would be said about them and a test of their detective skills. In all actuality Dick thought that it may actually be more of the latter than anything else. It was just like Bruce to test everyone. Dick had no problem with it, sneaking around could be fun.

 

An hour later Dick found Bruce in the cave going over records on Lex Luthor and getting increasingly frustrated by the look of it. He hadn’t watched the press conference, instead sitting with Damian in the main living room, the boy had been drawing and he had been annoying him, it was what brothers did. But when he knew it was all over he went to find Bruce to make sure it was okay. It didn’t seem to be. He went up to Bruce, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders and rubbing them.

“How bad is it?” he asked.

Bruce frowned. “He is declaring war on Wayne Enterprises,” he grumbled.

That was to be expected. Dick read the information on the screen. “Old case files will help how? Nothing stuck before I don’t see how old crimes that he weaselled his way out of will do anything.”

“I’m just reviewing them,” Bruce grunted.

Dick massaged the tight muscles, still reading the screens. “He’s certainly got a lot of crimes under his belt.” Not a surprise really. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Bruce rubbed his head. He must have a stress headache, not unusual. Turning his chair he grabbed one of Dick’s arms, pulling him down. The acrobat landed on his lap, staring at his lover.

“This will help?” he teased.

Then their lips were pressed together. Dick couldn’t see anything wrong with this, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s shoulders. Soon he shifted, straddling Bruce’s lap, pressing their chests together. One of Bruce’s hands rubbed at his back before traveling down, squeezing the firm cheeks of his rear. Dick opened his mouth, flicking his tongue out to tease Bruce’s lips until they parted and let him in.

As things were heating up there was the sound of clapping. Pulling apart they looked over towards the source of it. There stood Jason slow clapping at them, he was walking towards the dais where they were sat. Bruce removed his hands from any intimate places and instead just held onto Dick’s hips.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce growled. Dick simply sighed and sat back of Bruce’s lap, studying Jason.

“I came for the show?” Jason said teasingly, folding his arms as he stopped just before coming within arm’s length of Bruce.

Bruce was not impressed with that answer.

“Fine,” Jason huffed, “I saw the show Luthor put on, I came to offer to help.”

That took Dick aback. It was unusual for Jason to offer to help on something like this. Good but strange.

“But don’t let me stop you two, I’ll just wait until you are finished.”

That ruined the good feeling. “If you think I’m about to let you watch you are sorely mistaken, Jaybird.” Dick gave Bruce one soft kiss before getting up from his lap. The hands on his hips didn’t want to let go, which was a giant ego boost for him, but they relented. Leaning against the console he studied Jason, before nodding to the computer screen. “Any ideas?”

 

Tim called Barbara whilst Dick and Bruce were down in the cave. It was the perfect time for him to work through a few of his theories. The fact that Dick was at the Manor more often was good, he enjoyed having his big brother there but it was strange. There had been less fights between Dick and Bruce, actually there was more than that, he was pretty sure they had something going on but they hadn’t said anything. Not even when he gave Dick the perfect chance. He had seen the looks they were giving one another but he couldn’t _prove_ anything. Now was the time to try and do that.

Barbara ended up being a dead end as she wouldn’t say anything about Dick’s personal life, which meant that Dick must have asked her not to. Even if he was hiding something from Tim he would tell Barbara right away.

“If you want to know something ask him yourself,” were her last words on the matter. There was nothing stopping him from asking Dick but he didn’t want to be seen as an idiot if he happened to be wrong. It might upset Dick as well, something he never wanted to do. So he moved onto his next plan.

“What are you doing, Drake?”

Turning he found Damian at the door. Tim tried his best not to look guilty as he was searching Bruce’s bedroom for any clue of his relationship with Dick.

“Why are you in Father’s room? Answer me now, Drake.”

Tim thought for a moment before deciding he could use Damian. “I’m trying to find anything that would indicate his relationship with Dick.” That should make the demon spawn interested at least, Dick was the boy’s best friend.

Damian raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a once over as though trying to figure out what he was talking about. “What relationship?” he asked eventually. “They are mentor and pupil.”

So he didn’t know or suspect anything. Tim was slightly disappointed in that. “I think that their relationship goes deeper than that. Dick’s been here a lot more recently and he has been mostly seeing Bruce. Don’t you find that peculiar?”

That made the young boy waver, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “I suppose,” he said slowly, “but I don’t understand what other kind of relationship they could be in.”

Tim blanked. Did Damian not understand romantic relationships? Dick had been showing him movies recently, the family friendly ones, surely they had about love in them. Maybe Damian just couldn’t relate it to his life. It wouldn’t be a surprise with how the Al Ghul’s were, even with Talia calling Bruce _Beloved_.

“They could be in a romantic relationship,” Tim said, best not to mention the sexual aspect which he was sure had to be going on at the very least. “I believe they are.”

Damian’s face scrunched up, Tim wasn’t sure if it was in thought or distaste. “And you believe that searching Father’s room will give you clues to if they are romantically involved?” He did not look convinced, truthfully neither was Tim.

“I think there must be something in here which will show if Dick spends his nights here. There must be something of his left behind.”

“Why would Grayson leave his things in here?”

Tim rubbed his head in frustration; this was more annoyance than help. he shouldn’t have expected anything else when dealing with Damian. “Because when people are in a relationship they leave things at one another’s homes.”

“Grayson has a room here.”

True enough. “Look, can you either help me search or go away?”

“I could always tell Father that you are in his room without his permission.”

This was just getting stupid. “You do that, I’m going to continue my search.” Bruce would be annoyed but he could always explain, it wasn’t as though he wouldn’t know that Tim had been in here anyway. He was Batman he knew everything. All he needed was something to confront him with then it would be even. Not really, but Tim needed to know now.

Apparently Damian was curious now, probably from Tim’s lack of caring about whether Bruce found out. The boy slunk into the room. Tim looked in the cupboard and dresser drawers, Damian taking near the bed. That ended up being a mistake. Not two minutes later there was a squawk from the ten year old. Tim rushed over immediately. Damian was staring at something in his hands as though. A piece of paper. No… a photo…

Well, now there was no maybe about Bruce and Dick being in a sexual relationship.

Tim took the photo from Damian going to put it back where the boy had found it. The top drawer of Bruce’s bedside table was open, what must be a dozen other photographs were laying upside down. Tim placed the one Damian had looked at back but curiosity got the better of him, he flipped another to face upwards. Then he blushed madly. He knew Dick was bendy but he didn’t think that he could do _that_ to himself.

Turning another he saw something he really wished he hadn’t seen. Apparently Dick really would allow Bruce to get away with _anything_ after all.

“Why would Father do that to Grayson?”

Oh dear, Tim didn’t think that Damian had been looking over his shoulder. Right now he really was a confused kid. He really should be grateful that there were some things that Damian didn’t know about but right now he was learning them. This hadn’t been a good idea. Tim actually felt sorry for the kid, seeing the two people you look up to in that kind of… _position_ … was not easy, he should know he was going through the same thing.

“Let’s go,” Tim said. He closed the drawer and took Damian’s arm pulling the stunned boy of the room. They stood outside the room, door firmly closed behind them, both were white as a sheet.

“You really should not be going through other peoples rooms,” a voice said to their side. Alfred standing there. “Did you happen to come across Master Bruce’s top drawer?” Tim nodded. Alfred nodded, looking a bit sorry for them. “They are in the cave still if you need to talk to them.” Then he walked away.

“Wait!” Tim called. “How long? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Alfred smiled over at them. “It is not in my nature to reveal others secrets, especially when I have not been told myself. If you want to know anything I suggest you ask them.”

“That’s what Barbara said.”

“Miss Gordon is a very wise woman.”

Damian pulled his arm away from Tim’s grasp. He stormed away in the direction of the cave. Tim followed him.

 

Dick laughed as Jason joked about tying Luthor up and mailing him to Clark with a note to tell him to control his enemies. It wasn’t that funny but it was the way he said it that made him laugh. That and the fact that they were all being civil, it felt good. Bruce had his hand over Dick’s in a light show of affection. When the doors to the cave slammed open the warm hand was gone in an instant.

“How can you do that to Grayson!” Damian yelled. It wasn’t really a question, just an exclamation of anger. Typical Damian.

The other two Wayne’s strode over, well stormed and followed. Dick raised an eyebrow.

“What’s been done to me?” Dick asked curiously. This sounded interesting.

“Father did unspeakable things to you! He…” Damian growled in frustration. “What is the term for what was happening in that picture?” he asked Tim.

Dick looked over at Tim who was going from being white to red.

“Picture?”

“Did you take kinky photos?” Jason asked next to them, he was laughing slightly as he spoke.

A little bell went off in Dick’s mind. “Yes,” he said. He looked over at Bruce. “I thought you said they were hidden,”

Bruce was studying his sons. “I never stated how well hidden. They were meant to be for my eyes only.”

“Well, good, I wouldn’t be comfortable with other people seeing some of those.” Which was why he wasn’t very comfortable now.

“It didn’t look comfortable doing it,” Tim mumbled.

Jason leaned over Dick’s shoulder. “Seriously, what were you doing?”

“Never you mind.”

“Come on, was it something good? You’re really bendy, aren’t you? I bet Bruce-”

Dick reached up and covered Jason’s mouth with his hand.

“Ew! Don’t lick me!”

“Bet you don’t say that to Bruce!”

Tim was flushing more if possible. Damian however was furious.

“Father! What was the meaning of those photographs? How can you do something like that to Grayson!”

Dick was at a loss, he had no idea which ones had been seen so he couldn’t answer. It was a good thing that the questions were addressed to Bruce instead of him. But Bruce seemed just as confused.

“Damian,” he said gruffly, “when two people are in a relationship and are responsible they sometimes decide to-”

“Please don’t give him the sex talk,” Dick cut in rubbing his forehead.

Jason shushed him. “Come on it is funny. I wonder if he will bring out the presentation.”

“Did you get the slides?” Dick asked.

“No computer presentation, it had videos.”

“You got videos? Sometimes I hate being the oldest, the slides were creepy.”

Bruce glared at them so they shut up. Tim was staring at them, from the looks of it he was relieved that he didn’t have to sit through Bruce giving _the talk_. He was right to be, it was embarrassing and, quite frankly, a bit confusing.

“Anyway,” Bruce continued, “being in a relationship can mean to do some very intimate things. I do not know what you saw but it was done out of our mutual feelings, it was nothing that Dick did not want.”

Dick flushed.

Damian turned to study his first Batman, apparently he didn’t like what he saw. “How can you do that yourself?” he asked. “It is disgusting!”

That was strange. “Do what to myself?”

“You put your penis in your own mouth.”

“Oh.”

Jason broke out into mad laughter. “That is brilliant! I _knew_ you would be able to do that! Harper owes me fifty bucks.”

Dick glared at Jason, he should have known that there was betting about that kind of thing. He’d get Roy for that later. “How many photos did you see?”

“Only two,” Tim said hastily.

Damian was angry. “It is disgusting! The entire idea of it is vile!”

Bruce turned to the computer.

Dick saddened dramatically. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Damian. When you’re older maybe you’d understand more.” It wasn’t nice to have his younger brother damn their relationship but he could understand it.

“How can you let Father do that to you?” Damian looked lost for a moment.

“Here,” Bruce said. Looking at the screen Dick was about ready to slap Bruce. It showed the cave security footage.

“Ummm… Bruce I don’t think that this is what is needed,” Tim said softly.

Dick couldn’t help but agree. He didn’t see how showing a recording of them having sex would help. It was a tame one and nothing much could be seen but still, he didn’t want his family to see it.

Damian stepped forward, staring at the screen. Bruce zeroed it in on their faces.

“How many of these do you have?” Dick hissed at Bruce. The older man grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap. Dick turned watching Damian as he stared at the screen. “How is this going to do anything?”

Bruce held Dick around the waist. “Damian,” he said to his son, “there is nothing disgusting about it. The pictures you saw are only part of what we do together. This is what it is about.”

Apparently Bruce had chosen the right footage. There was no pain on their faces, just a show of what they felt for each other. Then video Dick’s face was overtaken by pleasure, his eyes wide and mouth opened. Bruce pressed a button and the sound came on, there were the usual sex noises which made Dick wince but there were also soft pants and little moans. Finally a single cry of pleasure and a whispered, “I love you.” Then Bruce paused the screen.

Damian was still staring. “He’s beautiful,” he said softly.

Thoroughly embarrassed Dick looked away. Bruce placed a hand on his cheek, trailing it down to stroke his neck. “Yes,” he agreed. “Sexual intercourse is about pleasure but it can also be a show of love between two people. When that happens your partner is beautiful.”

Dick let Bruce move his face, allowing the soft kiss between them.

“Well,” Jason broke the calm, “that was a pathetic sex tape.”

Dick glared at him, Jason just smirked at him. “You don’t have to watch it.”

“I was waiting for some kinky bending,” Jason said.

“You’d be so lucky.”

Bruce turned off the screen. “Is that better, Damian?”

The youngest frowned. “It will do. But you are only allowed to do _that_ with Grayson,” he pointed to where the image had been, “the photographs are disgusting.”

Bruce nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“You may have a problem,” Bruce said a week later, laying in bed with Dick over his chest tracing patterns on the scarred skin. His own hands were holding the younger close to him, enjoying the warmth.

“What problem?” Dick asked, kissing Bruce’s collarbone.

“I looked in Damian’s sketchbook,” he explained, “there were drawings of what we showed him.”

“What did we show him?”

Bruce sighed, Dick really wasn’t completely with it after sex, he should have brought it up sooner. But if he did then they might not have gotten to the sex part and he had really wanted that. “The recording of us having intercourse. I have found him sketching what you looked like in the video.”

Dick stilled. He bit Bruce then. Hard. “Fix it,” he growled out, looking up at Bruce, “he is only a kid and shouldn’t have even seen that.”

“I will attempt to, I don’t want my son lusting after my lover.” It did show a remarkable family resemblance though, their taste was very similar. At least it showed a connection between the two of them.

Dick sat up, pulling away. He pointed to the door. “Go,” he told him, “go fix it. You were the one who showed him that, you talk to him.”

“Now?”

“ _Yes_!”

“What will you be doing?”

“Missing you very badly, and sleeping.”

Bruce grumbled as he got up, pulling on his briefs and a dressing gown. It was better not to argue with Dick, not when it was his fault. At the door he turned to see that Dick had snuggled back down into the bed, ready to sleep.

He really was beautiful.

 

 

Extra –

 

Barbara Gordon had a long night, there were various heroes who contacted her and she had to sort out all of their problems. Sometimes she swore they were all five years old and couldn’t figure out a damn thing for themselves. It was with great relief when the calls stopped coming and she could get into bed and sleep. That didn’t last very long.

“Babs!”

There was bouncing on her bed. Only one person would be that annoying and able to get into her room so easily.

“What do you want, Dick?” she groaned. Looking up she saw one of the heroes who she would definitely peg as having the maturity of a child most of the time. At least in certain things.

Dick grinned at her, sitting on her bed, still bouncing a little. “I have news!”

Barbara watched him for a few moments. Apparently she had to answer him. “Yes?” She was far too tired for dealing with Dick. “What is it?”

“I had sex!”

Good Lord! What had she done to deserve this? “So?”

“Ask me with who,” Dick said grinning madly. He had a very pretty face but right then she wanted to smack it.

“Dick, please go away.”

“Not until you ask me!”

Sighing she asked. She might as well just to get him out of her room so she could sleep.

“Bruce Wayne!”

That had her snapping out of her annoyance and staring at him properly. “What are you talking about?”

Dick bounced a bit more. “I just had sex with Bruce.” She tried to pull away a bit. “No! Not _just_ just. I meant last night. We were on patrol together as Damian was grounded last night for breaking most of a pimps bones the night before, remember that? Bruce was so pissed off about that so Robin was grounded, and Tim is off with the Titans, so that left both of us and Bruce wanted to be all nostalgic and  asked me to patrol with him.”

“Dick,” Barbara cut in, rubbing her head, “you are babbling and stop bouncing on my bed!”

Instantly Dick stilled. “Sorry, Babs, did I hurt you?”

Barbara shook her head. “Just…” she sighed, “continue. What happened?”

“So we were on patrol and about halfway through we came across this little diner we used to get food at when I was Robin. Bruce went and bought me a milkshake. When I’d finished apparently I had some on my lips and he kissed me!” Dick’s eyes glazed over a little, it was strange to see him so happy, he hadn’t been like this in quite a long time. It was sweet. If still annoying. “Then we did a drug bust and stopped a few muggings. All completely normal. When we got back to the cave it was a bit awkward, because we _kissed_! I told him that it didn’t have to be a big deal, he looked so confused, completely at a loss, he didn’t even take the cowl off for half an hour. I thought I should leave so I told him that I would. But he stopped me. He took hold of my arm and pulled me close and kissed me again!”

This was a bit unbelievable to Barbara. Bruce being closed off wasn’t new but she couldn’t believe him doing this to Dick. It wasn’t in his nature to act without thinking about it, especially with Dick. He would be more confident id it was planned. But Dick was so happy so she listened.

“I was shocked at first but he was being gentle and I just… I kissed back. He wanted to stop after the first few kisses but I didn’t want him to back off, you know? So I made sure to keep kissing him. One thing led to another and I ended up under him-”

“Dick!” Barbara cut in. “I don’t need to hear the actually sex bit.” She _really_ didn’t.

Dick nodded. “He was so sweet,” he continued, voice soft, calming down. “He treated me really good, Babs. Every time he touched me it was so gentle, as if he really wanted it. As if I mattered that much to him. As if he _loved_ me. Afterwards he was still treating me kindly. We went up to his room and he made sure that I wasn’t hurt. I spent the night in his bed. I haven’t done that since I was twelve and couldn’t sleep through the night because nightmares.” A wistful smile. “When we woke up we… had a repeat. It was just as great. He was still gentle. Afterwards he left for work. He didn’t say anything about what happened. Nothing about what it meant. He kissed me goodbye though.”

Barbara reached out and placed a hand on Dick’s leg. “Dick,” she said softly.

The acrobat smiled at her slightly sadly. “It doesn’t matter. I had sex with Bruce! Twice! You know I’ve wanted that since I was fifteen. It finally happened and it was _wonderful_. More than I ever dreamed it could be.”

Barbara pulled herself up to sit against the headboard, smacking away Dick’s helping hands. “Look here Grayson,” he said sternly, looking him in the eye, “I have had to deal with a lot of your rubbish through the years but I won’t listen to you pining after Bruce anymore. If he had sex with you it was because he had thought it over. Bruce wouldn’t do it with you without thinking it through and brooding over it for a good long time. So don’t look at me like that. You are going to be there when Bruce gets back to the Manor, you are going to make him talk about it and you are going to get your man.”

Dick nodded. Good puppy.

“Now go get ready, he is never at work for that long so you need to get ready.”

With a grin Dick kissed Barbara’s cheek and sped off, yelling a “thank you, love you!” before he was gone.

Sighing Barbara settled back down. Finally she could sleep soundly. Heroes were so _dumb_.

**Author's Note:**

> It was not meant to get this long but I’m not very sorry that it did. It just took a hell of a long time because of it, that and I started writing another request halfway through so divided attention. Anyway, I hope it is what was asked for.


End file.
